A media drive containment apparatus is used to position and secure one or more media drives, for example, floppy disk drives and optical disk drives in equipment that uses media drives. A media drive containment apparatus is commonly found in computers among components which are compactly arranged and space to access them is limited.
It may be necessary for a user to go through the tedious process of manipulating the media drive containment apparatus using special tools and techniques in order to gain access to the media drives and the other components which must be tested or replaced. Servicing the media drive or surrounding components may require that the user use two hands to remove the media drive from the media drive containment apparatus. For example, it may be required that the media drive first be moved to a new position and then remain supported in that position by one hand while a second hand is simultaneously used to unlock the media drive from the media drive containment apparatus. Such arrangements can present difficulties for some users and can be time consuming.